<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothin's sweeter than summertime (and american honey) by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563158">nothin's sweeter than summertime (and american honey)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep'>jcp_sob_rjl_lmep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>every last bit of my old man's son [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Gen, Tage holds this family together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason likes to bake with his son. This time, it's honey cakes at the Manor. Alfred and Bruce don't mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>every last bit of my old man's son [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothin's sweeter than summertime (and american honey)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jason carried his son to the door of the kitchen, finding Alfred at the sink, as expected. He was just finishing up the few dishes in the sink, shirtsleeves rolled up and towel draped over his shoulder. Jason could think of many times when, as a bratty kid, Alfred had playfully whipped it in his direction after one too many sassy remarks. Wet towels were still a favoured weapon amongst the Wayne family. He set his son down and pointed him in the proper direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you say, Tage?" Jason prompted. Tage toddled his way over and grinned up at Alfred, who bent closer, wiping his hands dry on his towel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Use kitchen, pease, Affie?" He said carefully. Alfred allowed himself a smile and tucked a stray lock of hair back into place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, Master Tage." He agreed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't have to go, Alf," Jason said quickly before Alfred could continue on to the duties around the house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alfred paused. He could go on to his tasks-the biggest was airing out all of the rooms that hadn't been seen to in a while, because the day was nice and they needed some fresh air and sunlight. Or he could stay with the boy that had nearly been fully lost to him, and the boy who was bouncing on his toes waiting for the answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, very well," He accepted, settling at the table to watch his grandsons.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Jason smiled, boosting his son to sit on the island countertop. "What are the rules of cooking with Daddy, Tage?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No squirms," Tage said promptly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you remember why?" Jason continued. Tage shook his head after a bit of thinking, and Jason ruffled his hair. "That's okay, baby, that's why we go over it. When I put you on the counter, it's so you can see everything and help me, but you can't be close to the hot stuff, like the stove. What happens if you don't listen?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No more cookin' w'Daddy," Tage said sadly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just don't want you to get hurt, babe. What are we making today?" Jason chucked Tage on the chin, and the toddler forgot his melancholy, smiling again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Honey cakes!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yum," Jason encouraged. "Do you remember what we need for honey cakes?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Honey!" Tage grinned. Father and son stared at each other expectantly until finally, Jason laughed as his son stayed silent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right, sweetie, it does need honey." He pulled the honey from a nearby cabinet, then eggs from the fridge and flour from the pantry. "It also needs eggs and flour."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although Jason moved around the kitchen as he cooked, the farthest he got from Tage was to bring Alfred a fresh cup of tea before they started making the batter. Jason continued asking Tage questions, including having him name the members of the family they were going to give cakes-"Affie, n' Papa, n' me n' you, Daddy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Considering they were the only occupants of the Manor that day, there were no aunts or uncles to pout that they hadn't got a cake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the cakes were in the oven, however, all talking was done. If Jason and Alfred even tried to whisper, Tage shushed them until they stopped. So they sat at the table and watched him as he planted himself in front of the oven, watching through the glass door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good-<em>shhhh!</em>-morning," Bruce walked into the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Shhh</em>, Papa," Tage repeated. Bruce went to ruffle his hair, smiling as the little boy batted his hand away, and moved to the table as well, sitting beside Jason. When he ruffled Jason's hair he was met with the same annoyed hand pushing him away, although Jason had a little smile that dissipated any possible sting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruce had only been sitting for a few minutes when the timer went off and Tage began to bounce.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All done, Daddy!" He cheered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay buddy, stand back," Jason urged, grabbing the oven mitts to cover his hands. He waited for his son to follow instructions, then pulled the sheet with the small cakes out and set them on a stand to cool for a few minutes. Then, setting the mitts on the counter, he went to the fridge and pulled out the few tubs that had been marked with his name, handing them to his son. "Take those to the table, baby. Then sit down, I'll get the cakes because they're hot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tage brought them to Alfred, giving him a gapped smile, before clambering up onto Bruce's lap, giving his papa a kiss on the cheek and settling into his arms. Alfred took the lids off of the tubs and found diced fruit, as well as freshly made whipped cream. Jason placed a handful of forks on the table, then the four honey cakes on their little plates. Before he could sit, though, his son piped up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oven off, Daddy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good reminder, Tage," Jason said, doubling back to check, although he had turned it off when the cakes were out. "It's always a good idea to make sure you turn things off when you're done."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cakes didn't take long to decorate and eat, and soon Bruce was absconding with Tage as he usually did when his grandson was in the Manor. Sometimes, Jason thought, his son was the object in a family-wide game of keep-away, because his aunts and uncles also had the habit of squirrelling themselves away with him. Cass was the best at hiding, but Dick was surprisingly good as well. Tim usually lorded his status of godfather to spend time with his nephew, and Damian pretended he didn't want to spend time with Tage, but would give him treats for Titus and 'not notice' that Tage followed him around. Even Duke had gotten away with Tage a few times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jason gathered the dishes and sent Alfred off because there was no need to pass on extra work when he had his own hands. He washed them and watched through the window as his son and father tumbled around on the lawn together. Maybe it was time to talk to Tim about being legally alive again.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're switching it up this time, the title is from American Honey by Lady Antebellum. I needed some fluff, so here it is. This series will definitely have some heavier stuff, but I'm not ready to get into it right now. I'm on tumblr <a href="https://iwillstaywiththemforever.tumblr.com">here</a>.<br/>Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this anywhere else without my permission!<br/>Love you all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>